Only If You Make Me Scream
by mollywobblesundersee
Summary: A collection of stand-alone Flaurel fics, mostly from tumblr prompts.
1. Hello

**Prompt:** Hello - Adele

* * *

She's tempted to pick up the phone. Laurel had been wondering if it would be a good time. Middleton was behind her now. She was a fully-fledged lawyer now, mostly doing work with the public defender's office while she built up a record. She went into the job thinking she was going to help people and so far she felt like she was. In the back of her mind, she remembered what Frank had said to her in the first week working with Annalise. God, he was such an ass.

Most of her memories of Frank were fond. Her hand hovered over the phone again and, biting her lip, she picked it up. Just to check her notifications, she told herself. Even after leaving school and Annalise's practice and Frank, she still had his number saved. Texts were still buried at the bottom of her inbox and somewhere on her iCloud she had a large number of photos from the time they dated. Before she knew what she was doing, Laurel was in her contacts, searching his name. When she saw the numbers on her screen, the young woman hesitated. Could she call? He probably didn't want to hear from her. Did she want to open that part of herself up again? It was her past - a buried past - and she had pushed it down to get where she was.

Laurel couldn't help herself as she hit the call button, bringing the phone to her ear. Part of her was scared she would regret ever making this call, but she had to try. She had to at least explain why she cut contact and didn't look back. Frank probably hated her. Or not. If he hatred her, she could have expected some kind of retribution.

"Hello?" a male voice said from the other end of the phone.

Laurel's breath caught in her throat a little knowing that she now had him on the phone. It wasn't her trying and giving up to speak to him. He was there. After a repeated hello, Laurel cleared her throat, "It's me… It's Laurel."

Frank made a huff - that annoyed sound she'd heard so many times working in the office or when she'd piss him off at home. "Do you need somethin'?" he asked, the sound of pacing making up the background of his end of the call.

"No," she began, shaking her head, "but I just wanted to… ask if you wanted to… talk. About how we ended– how I ended things." Laurel sat down on her couch and tapped her foot a little, waiting for Frank to respond. She pushed her hair back, "I know you probably don't want to hear anything or see me but I want to apologise or at least try…"

On the other end of the phone, Frank got slightly more rigid. He'd gone years without thinking about her. He didn't make strong attachments with many, but he had done with her. That loyalty he had would likely never go away but he had stripped himself of the reminders. Her number was gone, pictures hidden by folders and he had gone back to his prior lifestyle full of malt liquors and one night stands. "I'm good. We both know you had to fly the nest and do somethin' for yourself and I moved on. It didn't tear me apart having some law school girl leave me. I'm a big boy - but you know that."

Ass. "Sure, that's fine. I just… I feel bad for making such a bolt away from you and everything we had," she explained. "I know this is selfish but I just had to know how you were doing."

"Well, I'm fine. Still here, back to doing what I was enjoying before you and the rest of your gang brought the hurricane into town," he told her, clearly frustrated to still be on the phone. Frank wanted to hand up the phone, but it was Laurel. He couldn't buff her off like the leggy blonde from three weeks ago he stupidly gave his number too.

Laurel nodded, a smile coming over her face. At least he was happy. At least she hadn't ruined everything for him. "I'm glad. I'll, uh… let you go. Look me up if you're ever doing your work up in West Chester."

"Sure," he said, before hanging up the call. Laurel heard the beep which ended their brief interaction. She moved the phone away to be certain that it was over and sighed when it was just the 'call ended' screen confronting her.

The brunette bit her lips together and put her phone on the coffee table. She buried her head in her hands and exhaled heavily. It was over. Clearly over. He had moved on and she was just a past memory for him. Looking up, Laurel took another breath in and laid back. Clearly, she didn't have the right to care anymore.


	2. Don't you love me anymore?

**Prompt:** "Don't you love me anymore?"

* * *

If you were to interview Frank's neighbours, they could probably tell you two things about his relationship with Laurel; they like to have sex and they like to argue. Some arguments are small - based on the movie to watch or who's cleaning up from dinner - but every so often they blow up. Something big happens and the sounds of muffled shouts get picked up in the bathrooms and bedrooms of the surrounding apartments.

That night it had erupted into something big almost immediately. A stressful day at work topped with prepping for a new client's trial was bad enough. Frank berating her for not moving through the files quickly enough had pushed her to breaking point. She had been relatively quiet on the way home, not wanting to argue again with Connor in the backseat of the car. As soon as the front door shut, she unleashed her feelings.

Frank was hit with a long rant about his lack of consideration for her feelings, accusations of not working as hard as her and of him favouring the others. Sexism was thrown out again ("Your 'bro' Asher did half the work I did, or did you just not have time to see his crappy work because you were too busy suggesting that women can't do things properly?"). He countered by saying her arguments were stupid. Probably not his wisest move, but he was pissed she could even accuse him of that. His rebuttal just discredited all of her arguments until it was reduced to him being loyal to Annalise and making sure her firm worked properly despite his feelings for her.

"Don't you love me anymore? Is that what this is?! You just want me off your hook so you're going back to the ass I first met," she shouted back at him. Laurel took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, "It's a funny way of going about it but I can just go if you've found someone who better satisfies your needs."

Frank tried to move closer but she stepped back from him. "You're actin' stupid, Laurel. Just calm down," he tried to reason. "Of course I love you. I just have to watch you ki–"

"Oh, so I'm just one of the 'kids' to you now?" she asked, moving forward only to shove his hands off of her. "Nice to know how much respect you have for me," she added, her voice quieter. Laurel walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, her hand shaking slightly as she bought it up for a sip.

While Laurel had her water, Frank decided to keep out of her way. He hung up their coats, rolled his shirt sleeves up and loosened off his tie. It would piss her off if he carried on as normal and he knew that. Of course, her silence didn't exactly please him either. He hated the lingering tension in the air. It had to have been five minutes of silence before he huffed and headed into the kitchen.

"I respect you. More than any of the dumbasses in there - more than freakin' Bonnie for the most part," he began. Laurel's ears perked up a little, but she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. "I know how Annalise likes things done and sometimes I can be hard on you, but she's family and you make sure things are right for family - especially when it's their first case back after being shot."

Laurel nodded, "I understand. But next time, try to remember your other loyalties. I'm your girlfriend! You can't just go off on me because you think you're doing your job. I am the one you have to sleep next to, so don't give me a reason to kick you in your sleep."

Frank let out a small laugh, his hands now resting on her hips, "Got it. Now, you want me to order in? Chinese place will still be open."

"I think I'd prefer pizza," she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. As she headed out of the kitchen to change, Frank knew he had no hope of winning this one.


	3. Come to life

**Prompt:** Babe, can you explain to me what this is doing here?"

* * *

Over the past few months, the relationship had been growing. No longer was he just an ass she had to out up with at work and no longer was she dating a tool that he just had to be okay with. They were a couple. They had date nights, ate dinner in his apartment, bickered about trivial things. Frank was pretty certain that was what a committed relationship meant - all that and no side girls. Their relationship, while more serious never lost the passion that first got them together. They were both thankful for that.

It was sort of a trend that Laurel would spend the evening's at Frank's apartment most nights. An unspoken rule that they just got in his car together and drove there. Drove home. But she didn't live there. Her apartment near campus just gathered dust and was only ever used for studying and entertaining the Keating Five between their breakdowns. No one had ever mentioned moving in, but any of Frank's neighbours would have assumed she lived there. But she didn't. And it sucked.

So Laurel hatched a plan. She snuck small things in - blouses, travel-sized perfume, a pillow from her own bed - hoping that Frank would see and realise what she was trying to say - hurry up and ask me to live with you. She had so far had no such luck. He seemed either not to notice or not to care that his apartment was slowly being filled with her things.

It was a Friday evening and they had both finally managed to make it home from an exhausting week of work. The remains of dinner were now in the sink and the bottle of wine was open on the coffee table. It was a calm and relaxing night. Laurel topped up her glass as she waited for Frank to return from the bathroom so they could resume watching the film he'd found.

"Babe, can you explain to me what this is doing here?" Frank asked, brandishing a pink toothbrush in his left hand.

Laurel turned and looked at him with slight embarrassment. Crap. He'd figured out she was sneak-moving in! "Uh… Well, I'm just here so often… Figured I should be brushing my teeth regularly," she explained, hoping it would satisfy him. She knew full well it wouldn't.

"Okay," he began, "so this has nothing to do with the hair ties on my bedside cabinet? Or the vase of flowers you left on my counter? Or the vibrator I found tucked under a few of your clothes?"

She'd been rumbled. Big time. Laurel searched for the words, but before she could get anything out, Frank was speaking again.

"D'ya think I wouldn't notice you moving in?" he asked.

"When you finally said it - officially - I was going to reveal all the stuff I'd le–"

Frank smirked a little, "Tryin' to get one step ahead of me. I like your style."

Laurel got up from the couch and was almost immediately stood in front of him. Her fingers traced along his chest, "You always like my style." She looked up and saw his teasing smirk drop into a smile. "But I was tired of spending all my time here and not feeling like it was… mine. So I snuck a few things in. And then a few more. I thought you'd notice and give me a key or something when you figured it out."

"I've been meanin' to do it for the last three days. Couldn't find the right time to say it to ya," he told her, pushing her hair back.

Frank dipped down and gently pressed his lips onto hers. His eyes shut as hers did and soon they were making the kiss deeper, falling back to the couch, changing positions. The movie was abandoned totally. The pair barely broke for air. Clothes slipped off until there was just underwear left on their bodies.

Laurel briefly pulled away and sat up as she straddled his waist, "And the vibrator was not meant to be here. And it's not mine - not really. That client, it was– I took it from the gift basket."

Frank grinned and sat up himself, "I think I could put it to good use. Seeing as it's in our apartment now."

Had he just said they were living together in the middle of a proposition for sex? It was so typically Frank, she almost managed to contain the laugh. "I think you do better without it," she teased.


	4. Left with my own jealousy

Prompt: Jealous Frank

* * *

Frank never pictured himself as the jealous type. Girls had been gushing over him since high school, so he was never short of attention, and he wasn't a commitment guy. He much preferred casual sex and no future in a relationship. So when his stomach started twitching as he read the text from Laurel, it felt foreign.

'At Wes'. Won't be back until late. x'

This was the first girl he was serious about. Sure, he thought Laurel was just going to be an easy lay when he first saw her, but now he knew she was so much more than that. And he liked it. He liked the quite nights in drinking on the couch, he liked the feeling of running his fingers through the same silky hair, he liked that this relationship had real depth and passion. Mostly, he liked having a girl that was his. He'd spent too long being the thing Laurel had going on the side, and now she had dumped Legal Aid Guy, he got all of her.

It was clear that, of all the kids, Laurel was closest to The Puppy. Doucheface would infuriate her too much every time he opened his mouth, Hair Gel was constantly with his boyfriend and The Princess rubbed her the wrong way at the best of times. Before now, Frank hadn't worried about their relationship. Wes was caught up in Rebecca and Laurel was caught up trying to pick between him and Khan. But now Wes didn't have the distraction, and Frank noticed how often they would study together, sit together, pair up on Annalise's assignments.

It irked him, to say the least.

By the time Laurel got home, Frank had overthought a lot of moments since Rebecca's death, aided by half a bottle of scotch. Laurel unlocked his door and came in to see him pitifully spread on the couch, glass in hand.

"Everything okay? I thought you'd be asleep," she said, hanging up her purse on the chair at the kitchen island.

Frank stood and nodded, "I'm good." He had tension in his shoulders just thinking about what she and Wes had done. No doubt it was something innocuous like case outlines or quizzes, but part of him couldn't help but wonder. He hated to even think it, but Laurel had cheated on her last boyfriend. What's to say she wouldn't do it again? "Good night with The Puppy?"

Laurel smiled a little and walked up to him, "Great. Got all the work we needed to done, had take out and we polished off the last of the wine I took last time. Win win."

"So he wined and dined you? Should I be worried?" he asked, half teasing. A small part of him craved an answer. He was being so irrational. Laurel wouldn't cheat - she'd been so pissed when she found out about his antics behind her back, so she wouldn't do it herself.

"Very. He's quite the charmer," she said, sarcastically. Laurel slipped her arms up to rest on his shoulders and got up for a quick kiss.

Frank held her there, deepening the kiss she had initiated. She was his and she was damn sure going to know it when he was done. The little touches she loved followed, pulling them closer and making her moan. Music to Frank's ears. Frank dipped her ever so slightly, letting her know he had control now.

The woman pulled back a little and looked up at Frank. "Wow," she said breathlessly, "I think I'll go out and eat take out with Wes more often."

"Don't," he responded quickly, pushing her hair back so he could see her face. Frank ran his thumb over her lips in the pause, "I mean… Whatever."

Laurel couldn't believe his hesitation. "Are you jealous?" she asked incredulously, a slight laugh escaping. Frank couldn't exactly cover his reaction around her (freakin' woman making him lose his cool), so it was pretty obvious what his answer was. Laurel laughed again and lifted onto her toes to kiss him again, "Don't worry about Wes." She slipped past him and took off her cardigan on the way and then went for the zip on her skirt. Boy, was he lucky.

"It's Asher I'm sleeping with on the side anyway," she called. Frank could only run. Joke or not, he was pretty sure what they were about to do would make her forget Doucheface, The Puppy and every one of her ex's. He wouldn't have to be jealous again.


End file.
